Insanity
by San-chan and Chibi
Summary: Vegeta has succeeded in his goal to defeat Frieza, but now he sits alone in a cell on a slave ship. With revenge stirring in his mind he contemplates his life and new role in the universe. However an unexpected twist of faith may change his mind when he meets a bizarre group of people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

* * *

 ***Vegeta POV***

Darkness. Light. Two concepts understood across the universe. Yet here I lay in this cell called an evil being when all I did was follow the light towards greatness. Yes, I have purged planets and murdered "innocent creatures" but I did so only for the greater good.

Besides those maggots should be honored by the fact that _**I**_ spilled their foul blood. My royal hands were tainted by their peasant blood. I was only following the laws of nature. The strong survive and the weak shall perish. They also call me a cannibal yet I've only ever feasted on the flesh of other races. Never have I eaten the flesh of my kind. So yes I've murdered and eaten the flesh of those I killed yet **I survived.** Nothing matters more than my survival. I am the last of my kind and universe be damned I will do anything to accomplish my goals.

You see there is a family in the universe that rules it with an iron fist. I used to work under one of those bastards. I was his slave for 25 years, but I am a slave no longer. I killed the son of a bitch, and it was glorious. To hold his heart in my hands after all the fucked up shit he did to me. To see fear and desperation in his eyes when he **knew** his death was imminent. I took great pleasure in ending his life in the slowest way possible. First I tore off his limbs then I sliced him open. I took out all his organs one by one leaving the vital ones until the end. I made him watch as I ate his liver! Ànd his face! His face was priceless! Pale with fear and disbelief! I laughed at his misery! How ironic the mighty "Lord" Frieza had fallen and I was rising with my own waves of euphoria. Yet my task is not complete he has a brother and a father, and rumor has it he has a son as well. They will all suffer immensely, and I will dance on their corpses with glee!

The fools who imprisoned me think me complacent. They think they have broken me, defeated me. They are wrong! I bide my time waiting patiently for my escape. When the time comes I will escape and I will paint this ship red with their blood! They are all going to die! Die! Die! Die!

 _"Life goes on and then you die. Death is the slowest form of time. Life goes on and then you die. Death is the slowest form of time."_ The guards bang on the cage apparently I've upset them. They dislike when I talk. They put on " brave" faces but I can smell their fear! There's nothing more exciting than the smell of terrified prey except maybe blood. Blood is beautiful it holds the essence of life yet it is always hidden beneath flesh. It looks so much better when it's on display.

These guards stationed outside my cage are lucky. They shall be the first to die. Best of all they have no idea. They thought their flimsy chains could hold **me.** Such delusional creatures. I laugh and they bang my cage again, but I only laugh louder. One of them, approaches the bars with an electrical weapon, it's clear to me he's never been in battle, how pathetic. His breathing is erratic and his heart is pounding loudly. It's only getting louder. Louder! Louder! LOUDER! I can't take the sound anymore it needs to stop. It has to stop. Why won't it STOP! I yell to drown out the noise but it's still there. I can't take anymore I have to stop it. I lunge forward and grasp the source of the noise. I squeeze it to keep it quiet but it continues to pulse in my hand until a large pop sounds and silence reigns. The guard lies dead at my feet. Funny I don't remember killing him. Oh well.

The other guard looks ashen and there is the smell of piss in the air. I rattle the bars of my cage and they come loose. I feel a smile etch itself on my face and the guard makes a pathetic attempt to keep his life intact. He grabs his weapon and makes threatening moves towards me. Ha! As if his puny toy could ever harm me. He warns me to stay back that he will kill me if I get any closer, the poor fool. I decide to be merciful and quickly snap his neck. I haven't had this much fun in years.

The smell of blood is everywhere and I love it. The rest of the ship has no idea I'm loose. I chuckle quietly to myself and crouch down next to the dead guards. They don't look very appetizing but I haven't had a decent meal in quite some time. I take my time eating my fill or at least all I can from the bodies. I popped one of the guards' heart and now I can't eat it. The heart is the best part of the meal followed closely by the bone marrow I'm currently enjoying. I scoot over to the other guard and nearly jump for joy. He has 3! 3 hearts! I wonder what species he belonged to. The thought escapes me once I take the first bite. The heart is exquisite. The blood has a slight salty taste to it yet has a strong undertone of sweetness. The other two are just as delicious. I should have asked him what species he belonged to before I killed him. Oh well. People don't come back from death.

Now that I'm out of that blasted cage I need to find a way to remove this ki collar. I sniff the stale air in the ship and pick up on two more scents. Really? They're transporting me and they thought 4 measly worms could ever possibly restrain me? Hahahahahaha. I walk towards the other two scents. As I approach the door it appears that they've figured out I'm loose by their rapid breath and the smell of fear that emanates from behind the door. If they know what's good for them they'll listen to me.

Why are other creatures so stupid? I mull this over as I chew on someone's arm. I told them to remove the fucking collar and the fools attack me. How dare they attack me! Fucking weaklings always trying to be heroes. Yes you look very heroic with your entrails smeared across the wall.

I am not aware of how much time has passed since I killed everyone on the ship. I'm still on course to the slave planet. Changing the route would be a foolish mistake. The maggots at the command center would automatically know something was wrong. They'd send another ship out, one with better equipped guards, to come and take care of the problem. Normally I'd be thrilled but I haven't been able to remove the hindrance on my neck.

The ship's sonar alerts me that another ship has docked this ship. I look out the window to see the other ship. It's not one of the Planet Trade Organization's ships. Instead it has some strange symbols scrawled across it with a sort of half circle inside of another half circle. I retreat into the shadowy recesses of the ship and wait for the creatures to board.

The creatures seem Saiyan-oid however they lack tails. The first one is a small male, bald, and weak he's stronger than the guards but still weak. The next one is a male with scars on his face and I stifle a laugh, he's even weaker than the first one. The next one is a female with very strange coloring: blue hair and blue eyes and she's pathetic. She wouldn't even be a blip on a scouter. I should kill them all I may not be able to eat the female though her strange coloring could show she's poisonous. I crouch ready to spring when the last one disembarks his ship.

My breathing stops. He's strong but more importantly he's my brethren he's a Saiyan a full-blooded Saiyan male. His scent is Saiyan, his eyes are Saiyan, his hair is Saiyan, and the long tail confirms his Saiyan nature.

* * *

 **I haven't decided if this is going to be a one-shot or if I'm going to add on to there is enough interest in this story then I will continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ.**

* * *

Goku POV

My friends and I have been exploring in a spaceship for nearly 2 months now. I wish ChiChi had let Gohan come with us but she said Gohan would fall behind in his studies. Things have been pretty dull up here, Bulma keeps telling Krillin that we are not going to find any aliens because aliens aren't real. I think she's wrong about that though.

Yamcha burst in through the door and he seemed pretty excited about something _"Holy shit guys! You won't believe what I just saw out the window! It's another ship! This could be the first sign of alien life."_ I smiled, finally some sort of action. Have I mentioned how boring this ship is?

I saw Bulma roll her eyes at Yamcha's enthusiasm _"Just because you found a ship doesn't mean it's because of aliens. We've sent out plenty of ships without any passengers."_ I don't know why Bulma's so against the thought of alien life. Maybe she's afraid. She's not as strong as Yamcha, Krillin, and me.

Bulma piloted our ship towards the other ship. Once we were up close to the ship I hear Bulma gasp. _"This technology isn't ours, if it was it would have the Capsule Corp logo on it."_ Krillin started laughing _"I told you aliens were real!"_ Bulma got mad at Krillin, _"Well if you're so excited you get to board the alien ship first."_

Krillin and Bulma argued for a while and we eventually decided that Krillin would board first, followed by Yamcha, Bulma, and lastly me. Bulma said she didn't want to be the last one to board the ship so she said I would be last. As soon as the doors opened the scent of death assaulted my senses. My friends didn't seem to notice but I knew something was wrong. Once I stepped into the ship I could feel someone watching me. Subconsciously my tail began to swish with apprehension. I haven't had a tail in a while so I hadn't noticed the fact that it had unwrapped from my waist until Krillin mentioned it.

Bulma strutted into the ship like it was rightfully hers. _"Alright guys let's see what kind of stuff we can find on this ship. If we're lucky we will find some really advanced technology."_ Yamcha proposed that we split up to cover more ground but I knew that wouldn't be a wise decision, _"We don't know what kind of creatures this ship belongs to. They could be aggressive and could attack us we should stick together incase things go south."_ They seemed to accept my reasoning and we walked together.

As we walked the smell of death became more pronounced to the point where my friends started smelling it too. We walked towards the smell and came face to face with our first aliens or what's left of them anyway. There was blood splattered everywhere some of it was red like ours but the other seemed to be a dark blue color. Nearly all the bones were cracked and only the faces seem to have been left intact. Faces that didn't appear human at all. Bulma inhaled sharply and hid her face in Yamcha's shoulder. I got on guard, whatever killed these aliens could still be on the ship.

We made our way to the ship's control room and found two more bodies in the same state as the others. Krillin crouched next to the bodies to examine them further. _"Whatever did this probably ate them. The waste organs are all intact or at least what I think are waste organs. What's left over of the bones seem to have bite marks on them. It's probably big too with razor sharp teeth."_ I could see my friends' faces paling. Bulma seemed to compose herself and started walking towards the main computer in the room " _We might be able to figure out where that thing is if we can get access to the ship's security system."_

As the computer slowly turned on I felt eyes watching me. I turned and saw **him**. I don't know why I'm so sure he's male I just know. I also knew he was the one responsible, it's kind of hard not to when he's covered in blood. Even more so around his mouth and hands. He seemed to grin at me, almost as if he knew something I didn't. None of my friends had even noticed his presence yet. Why? Can't they hear him or smell the blood on his dull gray clothes?

 _"Hey Goku stop standing around and co-"_ Krillin cut himself off with a sharp gasp causing my other friends to turn around and see what was wrong and I heard Bulma let out a small whimper. I could tell that they were all afraid and his grin seemed to grow.

 _ **(Such weak creatures. Why do you keep them? You're Kakarot aren't you? Your resemblance to Bardock is uncanny.)**_ He talked in a strange language that was most certainly not English, but strangely, I found myself understanding what he said. He asked me about my friends and he called me Kakarot. I wasn't sure if he would understand English so I just shook my head. He seemed to ignore my silence though.

 _ **(The blue one seems to be competent with technology make it useful and get it to take this thing off of me. I won't kill your pets Kakarot at least as long as they don't annoy me.)**_ He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and showing me the metal collar he wore. I don't know why he thought Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha were my pets I was human just like them. Bulma quietly whispered out to me, _"What does it want Goku?"_ I told Bulma what he wanted and she shrieked, _"No way Goku! I'm not getting anywhere near that thing!"_ Before she could go off on a tangent he growled at her while baring his teeth. Those actions faded into the background when I saw his tail. I hadn't noticed he had one until it uncurled from his waist to show his distaste. His tail was just like mine. But how? He's not human.

 _ **(Shut it up before I kill it Kakarot! Vile creature. How do you keep these pets? After an outburst like that I would have killed it. You're a strangely patient Saiyan Kakarot.)**_ He called me a Saiyan, but I'm not Saiyan, I'm human aren't I? I've lived on Earth my whole life. I can't be a Saiyan. But it would make sense, I've always been able to see and smell things my friends couldn't, that's why I've sometimes had trouble distinguishing between genders yet I knew instantly what gender he was. That's why I understand his language, why I've always felt like I didn't belong, why I've always felt like an outsider.

I can tell my friends are afraid and I know he's aware of it as well. "Who are you?" I wait for him to respond, and most surprisingly he responded to me in English, he had a slight accent but it was understandable. _"I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans."_

Bulma seemed to forget her fear and started yelling at this _Vegeta_. _"What's your problem freak! How dare you come in here and scare us all! You don't have the slightest idea who you're messing with!"_ I saw Vegeta's face twist into a furious look and I wished Bulma hadn't tried to act all high and mighty.

 _"Do you have a death wish you pathetic worm? Being Kakarot's pet won't save you from my wrath. I'll fucking kill you! I'll bite your hideous face off. I killed armed warriors, killing you won't even be a challenge."_

I saw Bulma turn red with anger, but before she could say anything that would probably get her killed I cut her off _"Don't goad him Bulma he's not bluffing. Once she removes the collar you have to give me your word that you will not kill us."_

Vegeta sighed, " _You're such a killjoy Kakarot. I never had any intention of killing you. We are the last Saiyans killing you wouldn't bring me any pleasure. Can't I just kill the small one? I'll even make the death quick and painless."_ I could smell Krillin's fear and I shook my head negatively. Vegeta sighed again and he seemed to be pouting slightly, _"Fine, but if your blue pet tries anything funny all 3 are dying."_

I nodded in agreement and got my friends into a huddle. Almost immediately Bulma began to hiss questions and demand an explanation for what was happening. _"Listen, that guy standing over there is stronger than I am."_ I heard my friends gasp and I paused so that they could capture the true danger of the situation. _"The only way we are getting out of this alive is if we do as he wants."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

* * *

*Bulma POV*

Why did I ever agree to this stupid space idea? We came out here to find "alien" life I'll admit I was skeptical about actually finding anything out here, but nothing would have been better than this.

First we found an abandoned ship, no harm there, but finding dead, mutilated, alien corpses wasn't good at all. Oh but it gets better, we ran into the deranged psychopath who killed the aliens to begin with, and now we have to help him because he's even stronger than Goku.

Yeah he's stronger than Goku! Why is the universe so cruel to me? I've never done anything to deserve this kind of torment. The alien keeps looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. The blood smeared across his mouth doesn't make me feel at ease. Besides he's an arrogant asshole. How dare he call me hideous! I am the most beautiful woman that monkey jerk is ever going to lay his eyes on. Prince my ass, no self-respecting prince would ever look, much less act like he has.

"Bulma listen to me, if we don't do as he said he will slaughter all 3 of you."

Why is Goku so willing to listen to this jerk? He's been acting weird ever since we boarded this ship, after seeing the alien he keeps looking at his own hands, almost like he's afraid. But that's silly Son-kun isn't afraid of anything, except needles.

The freak looks over us like we're all beneath him and it makes my blood boil. He's a mindless savage, I'm the heir to Capsule Corp I should be looking down on him! Self-centered prick!

"Bulma, he wants you to remove the collar on his neck. Can you for it? Please."

Those certainly weren't words I wanted to hear. I wasn't comfortable with the 10 meter space we had and Goku wanted me to get within the guy's personal space. He just said he wanted to kill Krillin a few minutes ago, he's likely to rip my face off. I don't want to touch him. Thankfully, the computer receives a call.

 **"Ship 325 come in. We've received a distress signal, is the prisoner secure?"** The face on the screen has to be one of the ugliest faces I've ever seen. He, at least I think it's a he, is a purple, fish faced, freak.

 **"What do you think Cui? Did you really think this pathetic force could contain me?"** I can hear the smug tone in Vegeta's voice. **"How your cowardly self, escaped the massacre I'll never know, but I will gladly rectify that error."**

Fish-face, or should I say Cui, seems to pale, but then his visage turns into one of anger. **"You wish you could Vegeta. You've always been nothing more than a filthy monkey."**

 **"This** _ **monkey**_ **killed Frieza, hasn't the news of your master's demise reached your sector of the galaxy, or is your brain so under evolved that you simply cannot grasp that simple idea?"**

 **"You lie! No one is stronger than Frieza! We scanned you Vegeta, you will never have the power to kill Frieza!"**

I'm not exactly sure who this Frieza guy is, but it's very obvious that Vegeta greatly dislikes him. I can feel the tension in the room increase with the sheer power of his rage.

 **"WRONG! I KILLED HIM! His dying screams are the lullaby that soothes me to sleep. I can still see his frantic struggles beneath me in an attempt to save his miserable life. The feeling when the life left his eyes was positively euphoric and I want to feel it AgaiN. I'LL KILL THEM ALL! EVERY FUCKING INBRED ICE-JIN IN THE UNIVERSE! BUT FIRST I'LL HAVE YOUR LONG AGONIZING DEATH!"**

 **"You always were a stupid creature, never learned that you shouldn't piss off your superiors. Last I heard Saiyans can't breathe in space, so I guess you're going to have to get your** _ **revenge**_ **in Hell."**

The main screen cut off and red alien symbols began to count down on the other screens a mechanical voice came out of the speakers **"Warning! Self-destruct sequence initiated. 1 minute to ship's annihilation."**

What! No way I am not dying on this ship. I tried to stop the self-destruct sequence, but all I got for my efforts was the same mechanical bitch telling me **"Unable to fulfill request, Ship 325 does not have the authorization to change the central command."** Well fuck you too. We need off this ship right now.

Without thinking about it, I start running towards the ship's docks and I hear my friends following. **40 seconds to ship's annihilation.** I can see our ship, but seconds before we get there the door shuts itself.

I need this door to open and I need it to open now! This is probably a part of the self-destruct sequence, a way to make sure that whatever was in this ship, stays there until it can be destroyed. **30 seconds to ship's annihilation.**

It's a good thing I always have my tools with me. Using a small wrench I open the inner workings of the keypad. I absent-mindedly notice Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin trying to break the door down. **20 seconds to ship's annihilation.** The keypad's inner wiring is very similar to Earth's technology. I just need to find the wire that opens the door and send an electrical shock through it. **15 seconds to ship's annihilation.** However, if I shock the wrong wire, the door won't open at all.

I can hear Yamcha's panicking voice, and Krillin trying to keep him from getting even more hysterical. I can hear Goku giving one of his hope speeches and a fearful undertone in his voice. **10 seconds to ship's annihilation.** I tune them out, I have to, and I need complete concentration. I shock one of the wires and the door opens. Bulma Briefs you are an absolute genius. **5 seconds to ship's annihilation.**

I feel someone grab me by the waist and run. I see the interior of my own ship and hear the hum of the engine. A bright light enters through the windows of the ship and we are all hurled through the ship, bouncing off the walls and each other. After a few seconds if free fall the ships thrusters stabilize us and there's a blissful silence.

I start to laugh. The realization that I just narrowly escaped death makes me giddy, it's probably the adrenaline. I hear the others join in with my own laughter. Yamcha's enthusiastic chuckles, Krillin's higher pitched giggles, Goku's heartfelt laugh, and a deeper voice snickering. Wait. Stop. Rewind. A 4th laugh.

I open my eyes and the previous good mood I had shrivels up and dies somewhere in the dark recesses of my being. Sitting in my ship, directly across from me is the Stronger-than-Goku, volatile, son of a bitch known as Vegeta.

* * *

 **Wow looks like some of you guys really like this story. Thanks, I am currently open for suggestions from the audience if y'all have any.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Speaking Saiya-go_

 ***Krillin's POV***

I should have expected something like this would happen. Nothing is ever a simple trip with Goku, he could find danger and adventure in a dot on the ceiling. Of course, I knew that before we left Earth, hell it's why I wanted to come along. Piccolo hadn't tried anything since the world martial arts tournament, and I missed the old days where we would all go off on a grand adventure. I was sure we would find some habitable planet we could explore filled with new places to explore.

It was nice a little fantasy, but I forgot about our rotten luck. One of us, probably Bulma, has to have done something horrible in our previous life. So, instead of finding a wonderful planet filled with peace, we found a prison transport ship.

My better half told me we should just ignore the ship and keep cruising, but space was so boring. I was dying for some action. Anything we found on the ship couldn't possibly be any worse than the mind-numbing boredom. Besides we had Goku, with him we couldn't lose.

We boarded the ship, and nearly found our own deaths. We made it off, with milliseconds to spare. The force of the explosion propelled us forward, knocking us into each other. Which was fine, until we noticed our extra passenger. The blood drained away from my face as I realized I was sitting directly across from a homicidal alien.

He grins at me, his teeth still stained with blood, the dark blood contrasts with the shiny metal of the collar around his neck, and I feel a shiver run down my spine. I'm not deaf, I heard him say he wanted to kill us back on the prison ship, and I doubt the desire has gone away. The way he keeps starring at me doesn't make me feel any better.

I'm scared, more scared than I was when I was killed by Tambourine. My first death was quick, I didn't really realize I was dead until I arrived at Yemma's office. My second death, if it is at the hands of this alien, will not be so swift.

The alien is slowly looking around the ship and I see his eyes shine with blood lust as he licks his lips slowly. He almost reminds me of a cat that plays with its prey before going in for the kill. The worst part is that we're the mice. He sniffs the air and stands. It's almost funny how small he is, with the dark ki he's radiating you'd think he was a giant. He's taller than me though, but compared to Yamcha and Goku he's pretty scrawny. He's slowly walking towards Goku with a small grin. On the prison ship he seemed to get along with Goku so I can only hope that those feelings haven't changed. It's probably the only way we'll survive this.

" _Where did you find this ship Kakarot? It's primitive. Couldn't you have stolen a more advanced one?"_

"I didn't steal anything, Bulma and her father made this ship out of the scraps of one located near Mount Paozu"

I have no idea how Goku understands the guttural language the alien speaks, it just sounds like a bunch of growls and grunts to me. I glance over at Bulma and Yamcha, but they seem just as confused by the language as I am.

" _What happened to your pod? Why didn't you try to contact us? Did you at least purge the planet you were sent to?"_

"I don't know. I didn't even know any of this existed. I've been a human all my life, and I've defended mankind ever since I first left Mount Paozu with Bulma." 

Vegeta growled and his hackles rose _"The creatures on that planet have messed with your mind Kakarot. They've warped you into their puppet. Come with me and get revenge, destroying all those who stand in our path. We can show the universe that we Saiyans will not be caged!"_

"I'm not like you! My name is Goku and I will not bring harm to innocents or cause mindless destruction."

" _Listen to yourself Kakarot! Can't you feel the power coursing through your veins, burning inside of you? The need to fight burns bright in you Kakarot, you can't deny it."_

I might not know what the alien is saying, but it's tearing Goku apart. He hasn't responded to the alien's last comment, but he looks strange. I've never seen Goku act like this before. He's not angry, but his aura is darker than it usually is. I can't blame his strange behaviour on hunger, we all would have heard his stomach growl. I think Goku looks … afraid.

 ***Goku's POV***

He's right.

I've always had this uncontrollable urge to seek out the strongest and challenge them, become stronger and defeat them. I thought everybody on Earth felt the same way, but now I know they don't. Yamcha, Bulma, and Krillin are paralyzed by their fear. They don't see Vegeta like I do. They see an insanely powerful creature and their response is to fear him and avoid him.

I want to fight.

He's stronger than me, but that only makes me want to fight him more. I've never had a challenge like this. Piccolo was stronger than me, but only by a small margin. Vegeta is on another level I didn't even think was possible and it exhilarates me.

Best of all Vegeta understands how I feel. I'm not human, but I'm not a freak either. All the urges I've had over the years are completely normal. It's normal for our species. Everything I've done is easily explainable and normal.

I'm not a freak

"I want to fight!"

" _That's the spirit Kakarot! In the end you're just like me."_

"No. I might want to fight, but I don't want to slaughter innocents like you did on that ship."

" _Innocents? Frieza's men are far from innocent and deserve everything they got. I didn't even properly torture them. I did the universe a favor by getting rid of scum like them. You should revel in the blood shed Kakarot."_

His words anger me. I don't care who he thinks he is or how powerful he is. No one has the right to take someone else's life. "You're wrong. No one deserves to die. I don't know what your issue was with those aliens but you had no right to kill them."

Vegeta bared his teeth at me and his tail bristled _"No right? NO RIGHT! Those bastards have taken everything from me, from_ _ **us**_ _. Their master destroyed our planet Kakarot. Our entire race is gone! Everyone is dead except us. They bound me and forced me to watch as they killed your brother Raditz. I don't owe them anything!"_

My chest feels heavy and it's hard to breathe. The floor has to have moved somehow because it wasn't this close to my face before. My hands are curled into fists and the ache in my chest now feels like a burning fire in my heart. A brother. I had a brother. A brother I'll never meet. A brother who was taken from me. What was he like? Would he accept me for who I was, or would he fear me like so many other people I've come across? Did he look like me? Did I look like him? My throat feels tight and I can barely get the words out, "Why? Why did they kill him?"

" _Why?"_ Vegeta seems confused by my question he even tilts his head to the side a bit before answering. _"There are many reasons why they killed him. It could simply be because he was one of the last Saiyans and our races has been hated and feared for centuries. They could have killed him because they wanted to attack me but were too weak to hurt me physically, or maybe Frieza ordered his death. Raditz refused to tell anyone what planet his younger brother was on, and Frieza and his minions couldn't get him to talk."_ Vegeta's lips curled up into what could have been a smile but seemed to be more of a smirk, _"I have to commend his efforts though, he never let the soldiers break him. He took the secret of your location to his grave."_

It's my fault.

 ***Krillin's POV***

Goku's been kneeling on the ground for a while now, with his arms in front of him curled into fists. His face is close to floor, if he leaned forward a bit he would touch the floor. The alien Vegeta and him have been talking for some time now. Goku's back clenched up and he let out a devastating scream. I've never heard Goku make such a sound.

I didn't realize I had moved until I was next to Goku. I reach out to touch his shoulders and I realize that he's shaking. Despite the strong, malignant ki rolling off of Vegeta I find myself right in his face. "Hey you! I don't care who you think you are or how crazy strong you are, but you will stop whatever it is you're doing to Goku. Otherwise you're going to have to deal with me!"

Okay Krillin. Let's reflect on what just happened. Let's try to pinpoint when exactly you lost your mind. I can't stop shaking. I just told off the strongest being I've ever been in the presence of. Get it together Krillin, you're Goku's best friend and you're doing this for him. Stop shaking. It's hard to stop shaking when I'm this afraid though. Oh crap, Vegeta's looking right through me.

Vegeta's eyes feel like they're boring a hole in my body. He's looking at me with a crazed look in his eyes and I want to do nothing more than hide in the deepest, darkest hole imaginable, but I'm going to stand my ground for Goku's sake. This alien is hurting him and I refuse to let it go on any longer. Vegeta leaned down to look me straight in the eye and I swear that my pulse has tripled and I've lost 10 years of my life.

Vegeta chuckles, "You think you could stop me if I decided to attack Kakarot?"

Vegeta speaking to me in English scares me more than him speaking the alien language he was speaking before. With all the growls my mind can view him in the same way I view a tiger or dinosaur, but when he speaks his intelligence shines through and I can no longer see him as a potentially dangerous, but dumb animal. Gathering my courage I tell him defiantly, "I may not be able to stop you, but you can bet I'll fight you with all the power I have!"

Vegeta's chuckle escalates to a full blown laugh. "I see why Kakarot keeps you." He pats my head like if I was a little kid or a pet. "You may be weak, but you seem very loyal. I suppose I could grow to tolerate your presence." Vegeta chuckles some more and dismisses me with a wave of his arm and begins to walk away. "Once he's done mourning, tell Kakarot I will be waiting for him in his room."


End file.
